


Guest.

by Depth888



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depth888/pseuds/Depth888
Summary: Бог навещает Кроули.
Kudos: 5





	Guest.

— Мистер Энтони Дж. Кроули? — с любопытством поинтересовалась незнакомая женщина. Дружелюбно улыбаясь, она разглядывала демона со странной нежностью.

Кроули в свою очередь глядел на нее с недоумением. Люди никогда не беспокоили его, нетерпеливо барабаня в дверь кулаком. Люди вообще не знали, что его квартира обитаема. И было довольно странным, что эта женщина вдруг решила посетить его, не испытывая страха или тревоги. Ауру демона, жившего в этом доме, могли почувствовать даже мелкие животные и пьяные дураки.

— Да-а-а, это я, — протянул Кроули, глядя на нежданную гостью свысока и внимательно разглядывая ее радостное лицо через свои черные очки.

Человек. Она стопроцентный человек. Не враг и не друг. Просто одна из этих надоедливых торговых агентов, которые готовы влезть в окно, лишь бы предложить свою паршивую продукцию. Будет несложно от нее избавиться.

— Как чудесно, что я застала тебя дома! — еще шире заулыбалась женщина.

Кроули нахмурился. Он был уверен, что никогда не видел этого человека раньше, так откуда она может его знать?

— Чем я могу Вам помочь? — спросил он женщину, старательно разыгрывая из себя джентльмена. Нагрубить ей или напугать ее всегда успеется.

— О, ничем! — ответила торговый агент. — Я просто хотела поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты спас этот мир. Я думала, что ты поможешь приблизить Армагеддон или просто сбежишь, как любой другой демон. Но ты поступил, как настоящий ангел. Я горжусь тобой, Змей. Ой, прости. Я горжусь тобой, Кроули.

У демона медленно отвисла челюсть. Женщина продолжала улыбаться. Не веря своим ушам, Кроули смотрел на нее с тревогой и страхом. Обычный человек. Глаза карие, волосы светлые, на голове нелепая шапочка, одета в широкополое пальто.

Так откуда она его знает?!

— О, и я должна сказать кое-что еще, очень-очень важное! — добавила незнакомка. — Кроули, я слышала тебя. Каждое твое слово, обращенное ко мне. И теперь хочу, чтобы ты наконец-то понял.

— Понял — что? — почему-то вполголоса спросил демон, застыв на пороге собственной квартиры и вцепившись пальцами в дверь.

Женщина сделала шаг вперед к нему, и Кроули едва не отшатнулся, испытывая безотчетный страх.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала она.

— Что ты с-с-сказала? — переспросил Змей, от удивления забывшись и начав шипеть.

— Кроули, я всегда тебя любила, пусть ты и не знал, — повторила незнакомка.

Подняв руку, она нежно коснулась ладонью щеки демона.

— Ты — мой ребенок, созданный по моему образу и подобию. Мое бедное оступившееся дитя, которое думает, что я бросила его навсегда. Но это не так. Я никогда не разлюблю своих детей, даже если они совершили ошибку и пали. Я никогда не разлюблю тебя, мой дорогой падший ангел.

Кроули сглотнул, чувствуя, как что-то сдавливает его горло, как будто он сейчас расплачется. 

В последний раз он испытывал подобные чувства, когда оплакивал Азирафеля и сетовал на свою судьбу. Но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытывал сейчас.

— Мама, — хриплым голосом произнес демон.

Всевышняя кивнула, снимая с лица Кроули очки и глядя в его желтые, блестящие от выступивших слез глаза.

— Ты мечтал о встрече со мной, и я пришла, — сказала Она, утирая почти скатившуюся слезинку с лица умолкнувшего Кроули. — О, перестань. Ты не должен плакать, дорогой мой. Тебе больше никогда не придется плакать, потому что за твои самоотверженные поступки я дарую тебе вечное счастье.

— Мама…- повторил Кроули, хватая руки женщины и изо всех сил сжимая их в своих ладонях. Его больше не трясло.

И стоило демону коснуться рук Всевышней, как его затопило ослепительной благодатью. Он не испытывал подобного более шести тысяч лет, и сейчас это заставило Кроули буквально рухнуть на колени перед улыбающейся Всевышней. Она погладила пальцы демона, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Я так скучал. Где ты была все это время? Где ты была, когда я так нуждался в тебе, Мама? Когда весь мир нуждался в тебе? — горько спросил Кроули, задирая голову и глядя на Всевышнюю.

— О, мой милый, — успокаивающе произнесла Она, гладя его рыжие волосы. — Я всегда была рядом с вами. Ты и Азирафель не знали, но все это время я оберегала вас и следила, чтобы никто не причинил вам вред. За все шестьдесят веков ни одному ангелу или демону не удалось прознать о вашей прекрасной дружбе. Я очень не хотела, чтобы она была разрушена. Азирафель, он ведь…такой наивный и добрый, жизнь среди людей была слишком опасна для него. А ты так сильно тосковал по небу…и был ужасно одинок что в Аду, что на Земле… Это счастье, что вы встретились и смогли подружиться.

Кроули взглянул на Нее с изумлением.

— Ты знала все это время? И защищала нас?

Женщина тихо засмеялась.

— Дитя мое, а что еще мне было делать? Вы были нужны друг другу, и именно благодаря вам в мире был сохранен баланс добра и зла. В Аду и Раю и так спокойно, но там не представляют, насколько тяжело управлять мировым порядком. А ты и Азирафель справились с этим играючи. Вы не мешали людям развиваться, предоставляя им свободу воли. И научились выбирать сами. Антихрист, который должен был стать врагом рода человеческого, благодаря тебе и Азирафелю смог осознать, чего именно он хочет и выбрать сторону людей, а не сторону своего Отца. Мою любовь и благодарность к вам обоим невозможно передать словами. Но, пожалуйста, дорогой мой, поднимись с колен. Я не хочу видеть тебя таким печальным.

Кроули медленно поднялся на ноги, не переставая держаться за руки Всевышней.

— Ты больше не злишься на меня, Мама? — с надеждой спросил он. — Ты можешь Поднять меня снова? Я не хочу быть демоном. Никогда не хотел быть им.

— Кроули, ты никогда и не был демоном, — сказала женщина, снова улыбнувшись ему. — Ты всегда поступал по-своему. Ты выбрал свободу воли. Ты любишь людей и те удивительные вещи, что они изобрели. Ты питаешься человеческой пищей, носишь человеческую одежду и испытываешь человеческие чувства к Азирафелю…

— Это совсем не то, что ты думаешь…- попытался быстро отбрехаться демон, но Всевышняя уверенно его перебила:

— Именно это, и теперь тебе нет нужды скрывать от ангела свои помыслы. Потому что Азирафель тоже любит тебя, Кроули. Предложи ему коротать вечность в каком-нибудь загородном коттедже и увидишь результат. Я обещаю, что ни Рай, ни Ад никогда больше не потревожат вас.

— Жить вместе…. Мы с ангелом теперь можем жить вместе, — пробормотал Кроули.

— Да! Как я рада, что ты наконец-то это понял, — обрадовалась Всевышняя, и внезапно выпустила руки Кроули из своих. — Прости, мой дорогой, но я и так слишком задержалась. Я пришла сюда, потому что ты разговаривал со мной в последний раз, но из-за Конца света я так и не успела ответить. Мне нужно было проследить за Антихристом, чтобы узнать, какой выбор он сделает.

— Ты уходишь? — с горечью спросил Кроули, отчаянно желая снова взять Всевышнюю за руку. Та, словно угадав его мысли, прощально коснулась пальцами его горящего лица.  
— Да, но помни, дитя мое, что я всегда буду рядом. Я никогда не оставлю тебя, потому что…

— Потому что Ты — моя Мать, — докончил Кроули. — И ты меня любишь.

Всевышняя кивнула, поправляя свою невозможную смешную шапочку.

Кроули вдруг понял, почему она нелепая — подобные головные уборы носили еще во времена Елизаветы Первой. А широкополое пальто было явно из века двадцатого (он видел похожие на женщинах в гангстерских фильмах). Всевышняя словно нацепила на себя одежду из разных времен и эпох. Как демон умудрился не заметить это сразу?  
Быть может потому, что Она этого не захотела?

— До свидания, мой дорогой сын, — с любовью сказала Всевышняя. — И прошу, подумай о симпатичном коттедже в какой-нибудь красивой деревеньке. Азирафель будет в восторге, он так давно мечтает предложить тебе съехаться. А ты, хоть поначалу и заскучаешь, но потом оценишь всю прелесть подобной мирной жизни.

— Да, — послушно пробормотал Кроули.

Женщина нежно поцеловала его лоб.

И исчезла. Растаяла, словно дым. Будто и не было Ее здесь никогда.

— Спасибо, Мама, — тихо сказал Кроули, обхватив себя руками и глядя вверх. Но уже не с отчаянием и болью, а искренней радостью и облегчением. До сих пор демон ощущал на себе покалывание от обрушившейся на него благодати и мечтал сохранить это ощущение как можно дольше. Но почти сразу отмел эти попытки. Теперь у него есть кое-что гораздо лучше, чем желанная когда-то благодать.

Прощение Матери и любовь Азирафеля. И счастливая вечность впереди.

Кроули опустил руки, развернулся и ушел обратно в квартиру срочно звонить Азирафелю. Не для того, чтобы рассказать о встрече с Богом, о нет. Быть может, когда-нибудь лет через пятьдесят-сто, после нескольких стаканчиков вина, он расскажет своему ангелу о неожиданном визитере.

Но не сейчас.

Сейчас Кроули собирался предложить Азирафелю совместную жизнь в уютном загородном домике, и роскошный ужин в Рице, чтобы как следует отпраздновать это.  
Пока демон с нетерпением набирал телефонный номер ангела, где-то за окном соловей заливался радостным пением, словно пытался сообщить что-то важное всему миру.


End file.
